When You Came Along Ingénue
by only1misafordeath
Summary: Draco is going back for his last year in Hogwarts and recalls all the changes he's felt for a certain Head Girl. first fic so pls review!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Poter series characters and I did not write the song Life in Mono by Mono. (By the way this is my first fic andI don't know a thing about writing butI hope you enjoy it anyway.)

**When You Came Along Ingénue**

The stranger sang a theme

From someone else's dream

Draco stared out of the window of his carriage looking at his home, the Malfoy Manor. And all the while all Draco could think of was _her_. He was on the way to King's cross for his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Throughout the summer break all he thought of was her. He knew he had to get over her. He was Head Boy this year and he could not afford any distractions. As it was she had already caused him to make so many sudden changes in his life that he could no longer stand his inconsistency. He lost interest in his friends (well, if you could call them that), he found Pansy rather annoying (which had been happening for a while by then but he hadn't expected to drop Pansy as he did, he liked having her around for –_ahem_- several matters), and most of all he never thought he would doubt his choice of becoming a Death Eater alongside his father.

The leaves began to fall

And no one spoke at all

But I can't seem to recall

When you came along

Ingénue

The fall's chilly season had sent shivers down his spine. However he honestly knew it wasn't the weather that sent shivers down his spine, it was her. He couldn't remember exactly how he became in awe with her. That's a lie, of course he did. During one of their rounds as Prefects, he found himself running into her constantly. She was always so alert, ready for anything. He loved that about her. Her defined features, her brown hair that had tamed down nicely over the years, her straight teeth (cursing her teeth was probably one of the best things he did, look at how she fixed them), and those beautiful brown eyes.

Ingénue

I just don't know what to do

He was so lost in his mind. Without knowing exactly why (at least not in the start of his changes) he wanted to better himself. He wanted to be made Head Boy, for he was certain that she'd make Head Girl. It was obvious. But now, after working so hard in all his classes, making a perfect Prefect, scoring exceptionally high in all of his final exams, he didn't want to be Head Boy. He didn't want to spend all that time with her. No, that's wrong to, he wanted to but he knew very well he shouldn't have wanted to.

The tree-lined avenue

Begins to fade from view

Drowning past regrets

In tea and cigarettes

But I can't seem to forget

When you came along

Ingénue

He saw his home disappearing in the distance. That was it. No haven away from her. No way to stay away from her sweet scent, her witty comments, or her warm smile. Oh well no use complain now, he can't change anything. Besides, it's what he wanted, to be near her. He smirked; a Malfoy always gets what he wants.

Ingénue

I just don't know what to do

Upon his arrival at King's Cross station, he takes in his surroundings. He makes his way through the barrier at 9 and ¾, and sees her. How he wishes that he could walk up to her and hold her close. In stead he takes himself and his trunk onto the train. He heads straight into the private compartment reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. He waits. Later she walks in.

"Granger," he says.

"Malfoy," Hermione responds. She sits across from him and takes out a book to read. _Why isn't she with Potty or Weasel_, he wonders. He begins to stare out at the scenery.

Ingénue

I just don't know what to do

He has he sudden urge to yell at her. To stand up in front of her and let out all his anger and love at her at once. He notices her staring at him.

"What," he finally asks, irritated.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you work so hard to be made Head Boy, you knew I was going to be made Head Girl," Hermione responds starting at him intently. He looks at her and simply states, "To be close to you." Then he goes back to look outside at the scenery. Since the train started making its yearly trip it had begun to rain. She gives him an uneasy look.

"Believe me, he continues, not looking at her, "it's not easy for me either." She looks back at her book, quiet and reserved.

"Ingénue," Draco says as he smirks at her.

"Pardon?"

"Ingénue," he says again. "It means a naive, innocent girl or young woman. That's what you are to me. I've done so much because of you and you're too naïve to even notice."

"No, I've noticed," she tells him. "I like it. I like this you. I was hoping you'd be made Head Boy."

"Why?"

"Because . . . I think I'd like spending time with you."

"Me too."

They smile at each other and don't talk for the rest of the night.


End file.
